1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating instrument for an automobile which has a light conductive pointer illuminated by a built-in light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,453, which corresponds to Japanese Utility Model Unexamined publication Hei 3-63821, discloses an indicator in which a light emitting element is disposed at an end of a pointer driving shaft. A light receiving portion of the pointer is carried by a fixture which is driven by the driving shaft.
However, since the light emitting element is disposed at a center of rotation of the fixture, an illuminating portion of the pointer is limited and the pointer is not sufficiently visible in the dark.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Sho 64-10625 discloses an indicator which has an LED disposed outside the indicator and a pointer which has a toothed bottom surface. The toothed surface reflects light upward from its internal inclined surfaces and increases the luminance of the pointer upper surface which is the illuminating surface.
However, if light enters the pointer from upper outside thereof when the LED which is not energized, the pointer is illuminated by the light from the outside since it is reflected from the toothed surface and illuminates the pointer in the same manner as mentioned above.